1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Post Top Deck Light Fixture having a user adjustable reflector and refractor optics such that light is uniformly directed downward illuminating a deck and railing or is directed only at a desired deck area.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, there are several patents which disclose post-top luminaries that combine lighting with fencing. These generally involve a hollow post, a light fixture, a plurality of means for attaching the fixture to fencing including numerous clamps, and complicated wiring schemes. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,856 to Everly II, is for an illuminated fence system. The fence system is a modular pre-fabricated system having lights receivably positioned within fence posts and light lenses mounted within fence rails. In this embodiment sensors also mounted in fence posts activate lights which in turn illuminate fence rail lenses.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,701,236 to Viviano discloses an illuminated railing system. In this embodiment a light source is mounted within a fence post. Light is transmitted from the light source through transmission rods which are located within the fence rails.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,222,509 to Thedford is for an illuminated fence wherein a plurality of decorative housing fixtures are each mounted atop vertical fence posts.
In a related art electric luminaries are used to decorate decks, sidewalks, driveways, paths and the like during festivities such as birthdays, Halloween, or Christmas. These generally involve usable lights mounted along an electric conductor wherein each light is maintained within a shell and staked through an aperture in the shell to the ground. Moreover, various types of festive covers or sleeves can be placed over the shell to celebrate numerous holidays or festivities.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a post top deck light fixture.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a post top deck light fixture which can be adjusted by the end user to distribute a desired pattern of light.
It is a further object of the present invention to have reflectors and refractor optics which allow an end user to adjust light distribution in a desired pattern.
It is a further object of the present invention to have formed perforated reflector pieces which allow a consumer to remove panels so that light patterns can be adjusted.
More particularly a post top deck light fixture is provided, comprising a base having a top surface, a bottom surface, and side surfaces, a refractor mounted to the base and extending to a roof, a user-adjustable reflector receivably mounted beneath the roof, and the roof removably fastened to the fixture.
The reflector further comprises a light blocking member depending from a peripheral edge of said reflector. The light blocking member is connected along at least one perforated edge.
The reflector is made of semi-specular aluminum, specular aluminum, or some other reflective material and is mounted on an interior side of the roof.
The refractor comprises at least one prismatic surface and preferably has an internal prismatic surface with vertically extending prisms and an external prismatic surface with horizontally extending prisms.
The base has a lamp socket centrally aligned on the top surface of the base. The roof may have a decorative final centrally mounted atop the roof.
All of the above outlined objectives are to be understood as exemplary only and many more objectives of the invention may be gleaned from the disclosure herein. Therefore, no limiting interpretation of the objectives noted is to be understood without further reading of the entire specification and drawings included herewith.